The present invention concerns generally retrievable bridge plugs, but more specifically a drawable mechanical barrier having a packer element, according to the introductory part of patent claim 1.
Among other things, bridge plugs are used for oil- and gas wells. Such bridge plugs have a packer element which seals against fluid and pressure. The packer element is comprised mainly of an elastic rubber body sealing against the pressure, and mechanical barriers preventing extrusion of the rubber at pressure load. In oil and gas wells the bridge plug will, in many cases, have to pass restrictions such as, for example, valves and nipples, for subsequent location in a larger diameter. Known retrievable bridge plugs have a limited degree of expansion at a high pressure and a high temperature. The limitation in the degree of expansion is mainly caused by the construction of the drawable mechanical barrier.